The invention relates to a windshield wiper for motor vehicles.
In the prior art, numerous possibilities are known, in a windshield wiper, for pivotably connecting a support bracket, connected to the wiper arm, to a lower bracket that carries a wiper blade. Most of these joints for connecting the lower bracket and the support bracket are complicated in structure and are unsuited to automated assembly.
The object of the invention is to refine a windshield wiper of the type defined above in such a way that a pivotable connection between the support bracket and the lower bracket that can be assembled as simply as possible and is durable is created.
The nucleus of the invention is to provide the joint with a joint base body, which can be inserted from below into the lower bracket. The joint base body is connected to a lower bracket detent body for locking onto the lower bracket. The lower bracket detent body furthermore has a support bracket detent body for locking onto the support bracket.
Additionally, two lower bracket detent bodies are provided. As a result, it is possible to fix the joint relative to the lower bracket.
Additionally, the two lower bracket detent bodies are pivotable elastically counter to one another. This makes assembly easier.
Additionally, the joint base body has an oval cross section. This is a geometric shape that is especially easy to produce.
Additionally, the joint base body is embodied cylindrically. This is a basic shape that is very easy to produce from the standpoint of production technology.
Additionally, the lower bracket detent body has a spring slit. This makes it possible to compress the lower bracket detent body.